This invention relates to removable reusable insulation covers generally used for insulating structures such as valves and flanges.
Structures used in industrial applications such as valves and flanges with sharp protrusions frequently require insulation. These objects often require inspection, thus necessitating frequent removal of the insulation. If permanent insulation is used on the object then each time the insulation is removed new insulation must be put back on. This is time consuming, sometimes difficult to schedule and in many instances prohibitively expensive. The most practical method to insulate these types of objects is to utilise a removable and reusable insulating jacket. There are a number of such systems available and they do insulate and are removable and reusable as required. An example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,669 issued Feb. 28, 1989, corresponding to Canadian patent no. 1,249,974 of Prestidge.
These systems in general include an insulating material, an outer covering to protect and keep the insulation dry and various fastening devices to seal and to secure the insulating jacket to the object. Some of the systems are flexible but not durable while some are durable but rigid. One type of system uses insulation covered with silicone impregnated fibreglass cloth. The inventor considers that the use of cloth renders the product liable to tearing during installation, hence is flexible at the expense of a decrease in durability.
Another type of system uses rigid insulation covered by sheet metal with the sections secured together with mechanical hinges, clasps or straps. Such a product is durable at the expense of loss of flexibility.
There is therefore provided an insulating cover that is designed to meet these problems, and thus provide an insulation cover that has enhance flexibility as compared with a metal cover, and enhanced durability when compared with a cloth cover. In accordance with a broad aspect of the invention there is provided a removable and reusable insulating cover for insulating an object with sharp protrusions.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an insulation cover comprising insulation coated with a coating material, for example completely coated, and a fastener attached to the coated insulation for removably securing the coated insulation to a structure to be insulated.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of installing an insulation cover. In such a method, there are provided the steps of obtaining insulation coated with a coating material; and removably attaching the coated insulation to a structure to be insulated.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of making an insulation cover. In such a method, there are provided the steps of applying coating material to insulation to form coated insulation; and attaching a fastener to the coated insulation for removably securing the coated insulation to a structure to be insulated.
Preferably, the insulation cover comprises a flap secured to the insulation, which is formed as part of the insulation cover and used as a support for the fastener.
The insulation may be provided as one or more segments of insulation, each individually coated, and which may be hinged together for example by one or more living hinges. Such a segmented hinged insulation cover is thus adapted to be wrapped around a structure and secured with the fastener.
The fastener may be formed of a first fastener and a second fastener, each secured to different parts of the insulation cover, the first fastener and second fastener being configured to secure to each other for wrapping the insulation cover around a structure to be insulated.
The coating, which is bonded to the insulation, seals and protects the insulation from damage. The flap prevents moisture from penetrating into a cavity formed by the insulating cover.
The insulation is preferably a closed cell flexible foam material; and the coating is preferably a sprayed on polyurethane polymer coating which possesses the properties of being flexible in a broad range of temperatures yet resistant to puncture.
Further features and advantages of the invention will appear from the description that follows.